Rūka Ishida
| name = Rūka Ishida | kanji = 石田ルカ | romaji = Ishida Ruuka | race = | birthday = Feburary 15 | age = 20 (Part V, Chapter I) 22 (Part V, Chapter II) | gender = Female | height = 5'8" | weight = 160 lbs | eyes = Cerulean | hair = Midnight Blue | blood type = A- | affiliation = Team Kuramoto Seireitou Kawahiru (one-sided) | previous affiliation = Wandenreich | occupation = Member of | previous occupation = Sternritter "T" | team = Team Kuramoto | previous team = Sternritter | partner = Minato Kuramoto Hakkōda Kanō Itaru Shimura Kōya Orihara | previous partner = Bambietta Basterbine | base of operations = | marital status = Single | relatives = Ryūken Ishida (distant uncle) | education = Seiren | status = Active | signature skill = Quincy Powers }} Rūka Ishida (石田ルカ, Ishida Ruuka) is a female Quincy, a distant niece of Ryūken Ishida, therefore making her a cousin of Uryū Ishida. She was once a member of the Sternritter within the Wandenreich, having left the group sometime prior to the Thousand-Year Blood War, bearing the designation "T" — "The Thunderbolt" (雷霆 (ザー・サンダーボールト), Raitei (Zā Sandābōruto); Japanese for "Lightning") before that of Candice Catnipp. Since her initial appearance, she has revealed a serious obsessive infatuation with Seireitou Kawahiru, to the point of even stalking him. Rūka is a member of Team Kuramoto. She and Sanae Kōsaka acknowledge one another with a rather deep-seated rivalry. Appearance Rūka is a young girl of average height and has neck-length black hair up to her chin with bells around the top of her head (that makes her look similar to a cat, as noted by Kanryu Saitō and, similar to that of Hinata Kusuhana, she has large breasts (although a bigger size, something she is oddly proud of). She and are stated to have the same bust size, which only further fuels the rivalry between the two girls. Despite being of Quincy descent, Rūka tends to wear chinese dresses, preferring them as her attire choice for both fashion and battle due to the form-fitting; which are usually shown to be revealing outfits that show off her breasts and legs, subsequently being rather skimpy, implying that she doesn't have much modesty. In a single instance, she is seen wearing the attire of a Wandenreich member. It is the attire of a typical Wandenreich member which consists of a long, white, double-breasted trench coat with shoulder straps and a white, button-down bib. Although Rūka tends to keep the upper part of her coat open to reveal her large cleavage. The coat is bound at the waist with a black belt, which features a decorative buckle. This is worn over white trousers and white boots. Ruuka new combat attire.JPG|Rūka in her combat attire Ruka hair down.jpg|Rūka with her hair let down. Ruka wearing an alternate qipao.jpg|Rūka dressed in another qipao. Ruka normal clothes.jpg|Rūka wearing normal human clothing. Personality Rūka appears to be very focused on her missions. Despite her playful attitude toward mostly everything, she is a hard worker and takes a strong moral stance in following orders. Almost supplementary of this, she has also shown to be very sly and crafty when the situation demands it. In addition, she has also proven to be a very skilled liar who is excellent at fabricating stories, and her confidence leads her to never consider the consequences of her actions. Although serious, Rūka is almost always revealed to be playful and relaxed, even in her line of work, shown as she is not above mocking and/or joking around with her opponents, or even smirking while in combat. She will not hesitate in the slightest to strike down even her allies if they stand in her way, wearing a smile as she does so. Her most defining trait is that she refuses to reveal weakness to anyone, due to believing that it was the reason why her race met their end so quickly. However, Deep down, Rūka is genuinely a rather-sensitive and vulnerable girl, revealing to be much more soft and compassionate towards others when she opens up. Oddly enough, in contrast to her playful and serious side, Rūka is shown to have a sinister side to her personality, revealed in many of her facial expressions. She usually forms this face whenever she formulates a plan to complete her mission, to defeat an enemy, or to win over Seireitou. This carries over to an almost perverted side as well, as she will often cause opponents to lose articles of clothing during their fights, which could be a testament to her skillful abilities with a sword. At multiple occasions, she has shown that her mind is very sex-oriented, revealed in how she dresses and her manner of fighting, or being aroused by a lack of public decency. She is very hostile towards strangers, such as attacking anyone she is not familiar with or she considers her enemy and even attacking Minato Kuramoto due to her not being familiar with him and originally believing him to be weak. Despite this initial opinion, Rūka sees herself as somewhat of an older sister to Minato, giving him advice and even trying to cheer him up after his defeat at the hands of Ryōmaru Sagara. .]] One of the more common traits about Rūka is her deep obsession with Seireitou Kawahiru, to the point of serious infatuation. Since her initial introduction, she appears to stalk him whenever she is not on a mission, to the point that it is jokingly noted by many that wherever Seireitou is, Rūka can't be that far behind. In a Valentine's Day omake, she even tried to give her a heart-shaped box of chocolates with little success, and she seems to love anything that resembles a white fox, which is Seireitou's alternate form, and she has a large collection of white fox-shaped merchandise. A running gag is that whenever she sees him, even during a mission, she loses all focus and seriousness about said mission, and attempts to immediately "attack" him, although usually it results in Seireitou either side-stepping or her missing altogether. She admits to Hinata Kusuhana that her desire to have Seireitou stems from the latter's own determination, stating that she "enjoys the warm light that emits from him". It is later revealed that Seireitou once saved her from a Hollow who killed her parents, back during the former's days as Captain. History Synopsis Part V Powers & Abilities Schrift Power .]] The Thunderbolt (雷霆 (ザー・サンダーボールト), Raitei (Zā Sandābōruto); Japanese for "Lightning") *'Raikakyū' (雷禍球, "Lightning Calamity Sphere") Reishi Bow: When manifested, Rūka's Quincy bow appears to be rather smaller in contrast to other bows traditionally used by the Veisskreuz members. While she can alter its shape and size, she prefers to keep it in its smaller base form. It is white in color, with pink stripes running across the sides of the bow. Former Powers & Abilities Ramiel (神の雷鳴 (ラマイル), Ramairu; Japanese for "Thunder of God") Quotes Behind the Scenes Her name, Rūka (瑠架), means "bright blue flower". Her obsession with Seireitou is derived from Ayame Sarutobi, a character from the manga and anime series, Gin Tama. Ayame carries a similar obsessive affection for the title character, Sakata Gintoki.